


Space Between

by Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff



Series: A Wolf in the Fold [3]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff/pseuds/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie ingests some _Clostridium_ at lunch, which interrupts the investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Between

This is my second genderbend, and they're looking more detectivy this time!  
http://www.flickr.com/photos/37565999@N06/13236961713/


End file.
